Chasing Salvatore
by San27
Summary: My take on how season 2 should have gone. Stefan told Elena he loved her, but with Katherine's sudden return, everything changes. Also for Elena, who's starting to become jealous of Katherine, the only one who receives Damon's attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

‚I know what you're going to ask, Damon,' Katherine said. ‚And I know my answer.'

Damon came close to her and cupped her face.

She looked him in the eye while she said: ‚I left you, because I wanted to save you. If I had stayed, you would've been killed. But I've always loved you Damon. I still love you. I thought you didn't want me anymore, but I've missed you so much. I came back for you.'

Damon stared at her. He had longed for these words and hearing her say it, made him more happy then he had ever been.

Katherine searched his eyes for something and saw his joy. She smiled and crushed her lips into his.

‚I'm here for you, Damon,' she whispered. ‚As long as you want me to stay, I'll stay.'

'I want you to stay forever,' Damon said, while he stroke her hair.

'I love you, Damon,' Katherine whispered.

'I love you, Katherine, so much,' Damon said before kissing her passionately. ‚' And I always will.'

* * *

Elena was worried about Damon. She hadn't see him since she told hem she'd never kiss him back and that was like two days ago. And when he fed Caroline his blood, but he had been distant and cold towards her. Although she was in love with Stefan, she still cared for Damon. And maybe even more than that…

She shook her head, trying to remove that thought. 'Keep calm,' she said to herself while she drove to the Bording House. But she wasn't calm at all. She was wondering if Katherine was the reason why she hadn't seen Damon. That thought made her slightly jealous, but it also scared her. Damon was doing so well, but she was afraid Katherine would have a bad influence on him.

She shighed, parked her car and stepped out. Nervously she walked up to the door. Before she could knock, the door flung open.

Damon looked at her, slightly irritated.

'What are you doing here, Elena?' he asked. 'Stefan isn't her,' he added.

She felt a little hurt by his cold tone, but she tried to keep her face blank when she said: 'I wanted to see you.'

'Why?' said Damon. 'So you can tell me again how you would never kiss me back?' He shook his head. 'Not that I care, though.'

'Damon…' she said.

'Elena…' he said.

They looked at each other without saying anything. Elena sighed. 'Is Katherine here?' she asked.

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Why do you want to know?' he asked. 'Do you want to talk to her?'

'I just want to know, Damon, ' she said, highly irritated.

He sighed. 'Yes, she's here.'

She frowned. 'Why?'

'Because I want her to be here,' he said, as if it was that simple.

'She betrayed you, Damon!' Elena spat. 'Why do you want her to be her?'

The words he then said, broke her heart.

'Because I love her.'

She felt the sting, although she didn't know why. She was in love with Stefan, right?

'Why do you love her?' she said, her voice soft. 'She's just using you. Damon.' She whispered his name, for once showing how much she cared about him.

His eyes narrowed. 'Don't pretend that you know anything about love, Elena. The only one you've ever loved is Saint Stefan, but normal people aren't perfect and they make mistakes.'

'So you think Katherine regretted that she left you?' Elena asked.

'I do,' said Damon.

'Than I guess I've nothing to say to you,' Elena said, while putting her chin forward. She tried to hold back her tears.

Damon sighed. 'I guess I've nothing to say to you, either.'

They stared at each other In silence. 'I'm going to Katherine,' Damon said. 'Have a nice day, Elena.'

Elena turned on her heels. 'Goodbye, Damon,' she said while walking back to her car.

* * *

Katherine had heared Damon's conversation with Elena and she felt a little jealous. She knew Damon loved Elena, but she also knew Damon would never leave her. When he returned back to his room, she sat on his bed, a smile plastered to her face.

'Hello, darling,' she said while walking towards him.

He smiled a genuine smile a kissed her.

'Are you okay?' Katherine asked him while stroking his hair.

Damon winked at her and laughed. She laughed with him.

Somethimes she felt truly sorry that she was lying to him. She did like him, yes, but she didn't want to spend eternity with him. She just was messing with him and his brother.

But she had a reason to mess with them; she needed something from them. Elena.

Although Stefan and Damon occurred to be enemies, she knew the would die for each other and she knew both brothers would die for Elena. And that was the problem; she needed Elena. She didn't want to run from Klaus anymore and when she handed him the Doppelganger, she would finally be free. But, to make sure her plan would work, she needed the Salvatore brothers at her side. And when they both loved her and hated each other and Elena, it wouldn't be that difficult to make sure that they wouldn't rescue their lives to save Elena.

And after Elena would've been sacrificed, she… Well, what would she do? She wasn't sure about her feelings. She liked Damon a lot, she felt comfortable and safe around him en he could make her laugh. She could be happy with him, but she wasn't sure if that was the life she wanted. And Damon was becoming soft.

Although, not as soft as Stefan is, she thought. But, she still cared about him. First make sure I'm safe, she thought. When I'm free, I'm going to sort out my feelings. And with that thought she bend forward and kissed Damon.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe The Vampire diaries.**

* * *

'I'm going to hunt,' Damon said. 'Are you coming with me?'

Katherine smiled at him. 'I don't think so,' she said. 'What about me taking a bath and waiting for you to come back?'

'Sound wonderful,' Damon winked and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before he left the roam. Katherine waited till she couldn't hear him anymore. She was waiting for Stefan to come back and she wasn't disappointed; within five minutes after Damons departure, she heard his footsteps. She smiled at went to the bathroam, took off her dress and turned the water on. She heard him coming upstairs, probably going to his roam. Stefan knew she was her, but he avoided her as much as possible.

Well, Katherine thought, he wasn't able to ignore her forever. Besides, she knew he still loved her. So she crept out of the bathroam and smiled at him when she saw him. 'Stefan.'

'Katherine,' he said. He let his eyes go up and down at her body. She only wore her underwear and smiled seductively at him.  
'See anything you like?' she asked him sweetly.

Stefan laughed. 'Nice talking to you,' he said and he wanted to walk to his roam. Seconds later, Katherine had slammed him against the wall, her hand wrapped around his neck.

'That's no way to treat a lady,' she said, still smiling.  
'Since when you're a lady?' Stefan asked.

She huffed and let go off him. 'I wanted to talk to you,' she said.  
'But I, don't want to talk to you,' he said very slowly, as he was explaining something to a toddler. 'So would you excuse me and let me go to my roam.'

'No,' Katherine said. 'I've waited about 150 years to talk to you again. You could at least listen at what I have to say.'

'Then talk,' Stefan groaned.

She sighted. 'Stefan, I love you,' she simply said and she watch his expression closely. At first, he looked chocked, but his face soon turned blank again.

'You don't love anybody but yourself, Katherine,' he said.

She laughed without joy. 'You know that isn't true, Stefan. You know I love you, just like you know you love me.'

'I don't love you,' he spat.

'Yes, you do,' Katherine said. 'Do you remember how happy we were, back in 1864? It could be like that again, Stefan.'

'No,' Stefan said. 'I don't love you anymore and even if I did, you're with my brother now. I'm not going to share you.'

'But what if I chose for you?' she asked.

Stefan didn't answer, but she saw he was thinking.

She stepped closer to him. 'We could be together. Just the two of us,' she said. She saw him hesitate and came closer. Their lips were only inches apart. She pressed her lips softly against his, before pulling back. 'Think about it,' she said before walking away. She would wait for Damon, just as she promised.

She sat in the bathtub and heard Damon come upstairs. She smiled and turned on her belly, so she could watch him enter the roam. He looked extremely handsome, as always. His hair was messy and his eyes were full of joy. He smirked at her and she smiled, making roam for him.

'Did you miss me?' he asked while letting himself sink into the water.

'A lot,' she smiled and she kissed him. 'But I have to talk to you.'

She turned on the water again, so Stefan couldn't hear them.

'Damon, I've talked to Stefen,' she said and se weaved her hand in his hear.

He didn't knew what to expect.

'We talked,' she continued, 'but Damon, I guess, he's a bit jealous.'

Damon stroke her bare back with his hand.

'Because you chose me, I guess,' he said.

'I guess,' she said.

'Do I need to worry,' Damon said, trying to keep his tone light, but she saw a flesh of worry in his eyes. She smiled at him. 'Of course not, darling,' she said and she pulled him into her to kiss him. When she pulled back, she cupped his face.

'I love you, and only you,' she said. 'We have an eternity together, Damon, and I'm not going to ruin that.'

He smirked.

She kissed him again but then sighed.

'What's wrong, love?' Damon asked.

She laid her head against his chest. 'I'm afraid Stefan is going to try to break us apart,' she said. 'I don't know why, but I just have this bad feeling.'

Damon kissed her forehead. 'I'm not going to let that happen,' he said. 'I promise.'

Katherine smiled. 'I trust you.'

She turned the water off and pulled Damon close.

Stefan heard his brother and Katherine making out. He sighed, trying to ignore all the feeling that were overwhelming him. Yes, he might love Katherine, even after al she'd done. But, she'd just proven to him that she didn't change. She told him that she loved him and ten minutes later she's making out with his brother.

_'Don't you think life is beautiful, Stefan?' Katherine asked._

_He smiled. 'Yes, I do. Why?'_

_She gestured at the world around them. 'The sky is so blue, the sun is so warm and do you see al the flowers? Everything is so beautiful!'_

_'What are your favourite flowers?' he asked her._

_She smiled. 'I love all flowers,' she answers. 'But the purple ones over there are really pretty.'_

_Stefan laughed, ran towards the flower and carefully pulled it out of the ground. _

_Katherine stood behind him.  
He rose and put the flower in her hair. 'Beautiful, just like you,' he laughed. _

_She laughed. 'I love you Stefan.'_

He shook his head to remove the memory. She looked so sweet, those days, but when he now looked at her, he could only think of the cruel things she'd done. I should go to sleep, he thought. Tomorrow I'll see Elena again and I'll forget about Katherine.

But when he laid in his bed, the sound of laughter from the bathroom kept him awake.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is a small one, but next week i'll have a larger chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

It was noon; Stefan played with an old bottle bourbon and waited for Damon. They needed to talk. He heard his brother and Katherine and it made him crazy. He was angry with her for playing with him and his brother, but he was also jealous. Eventually, he heard them coming downstairs. 'I'm going to hunt,' Katherine said.

'Shall I come with you?' Damon asked.

'Nah,' Katherine said. 'I don't feel like sharing today.' She smiled playfully at him and winked. Damon laughed.

Stefan watched them. Katherine gave him a strange look before she watched Damon again. He kissed her while stroking her hair. 'Bye,' she said before speeding out the house. Stefan watched her go and sighed. He saw that Damon looked at him in a murderous way.

They just stood there, watching each other, both waiting for Katherine to be far away so she couldn't hear them.

'Brother,' Stefan said. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Of course you do,' Damon said. He walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of whisky. 'Then talk.'

Stefan sighed. This was going to be difficult. 'It's about Katherine.'

'Of course it is,' Damon said.

'You shouldn't trust her,' Stefan said. 'She's playing with you, with both of us.'

Damon reached his eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Yeah, really,' Stefan said. He wanted to say more, but Damon started laughing.

'Katherine is toying with us, you say? So you didn't try to seduce her, yesterday? You didn't try to touch her and told her that you still love her?'

Stefan was frozen with surprise. That bitch! Of course she didn't mean what she said yesterday, she just tried to mess with him. With both of them. And she told Damon _he_ approached _her_, and now Damon didn't belief him!

'Damon, you have to trust me, I didn't,' Stefan began, but Damon shook his head and interrupted him.

'Why? Why are you doing this?' Damon said angrily. 'You were happy with Elena, you told me. And now you want Katherine back? Was Elena just a replacement for her? She deserves more than that.'

'Don't pretend like you care about Elena,' Stefan yelled. 'You only care about yourself, and maybe about Katherine.'

'Let me clear this up for you,' Damon said. 'I care enough about you to let you live, but never try to seduce Katherine again. Cause if you do, I will kill you.'

Stefan stared at him brother. Damon sighed, turned around and sped away.

Damon walked around Mystic Falls, without any purpose. He knew his brother hated him, but would he really try to take Katherine away from him? He smiled when he thought about her. He had missed her for so long and now she was here, with him. He almost couldn't believe it.

He found himself walking through Elena's street. He sighed. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to stay here either.

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew it was Elena. He wanted to walk away from her, but she started yelling his name and he turned around, slightly irritated.

'Hey Damon,' Elena said, smiling at him.

'Elena,' he said.

Elena stared at him, her smile disappeared. 'Is something wrong?' she asked.

He shrugged.

'Well, I wanted to thank you,' she said, smiling again. 'I went to see Caroline this morning, and she's doing great. You saved her, Damon.'

'You're welcome,' he said, not really interested in Caroline's well-being. He stared at the girl in front of him en frowned. She looked so much like Katherine, but yet she was so different. Because of her he tried to safe Caroline, he thought. She made him do good things. But that wasn't him. He didn't do good things; he only did because he wanted Elena 's love. He now realised that. Katherine was more like him, they fit perfectly together. And still… when Elena placed a hand at his arm, he felt his heart jump. She wanted to comfort him, she cared about him and that made him happy.

He shook of her hand. 'You're welcome,' he said again.

He turned and walked away. Elena stood still, watching him.

Katherine's changing him, she thought. For the worst.

* * *

Katherine ran towards the Mystic Falls hospital, to Caroline's room. She saw the blonde lying in her bed. She was awake, but didn't have any company. Perfect.

She closed the door and stepped towards the girl.

'Elena?' Caroline asked. 'What are you doing here? You're not allowed to visit me now.'

'Caroline,' Katherine said. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling… pretty good, actually,' Caroline said. 'Why are you here?'

Katherine bend towards Caroline. 'You will remember me coming here and asking you about advice about the Salvatore brothers. I told you I started to like Damon. You said that Damon was an dick and I hit you, really hard. You had a nosebleed. You haven't told the sisters, but you don't want to talk again to me. You will remember me having straight hair. And you will forget me compelling you.'

Katherine walked outside the door and watched over her shoulder. Caroline sat in her bed, a dizzy look in her eyes. Katherine smiled, left the building and went to search for her victim.

* * *

It took Damon long to find someone to bite. He wasn't really paying attention, actually. He was thinking about what happened and about Stefan and Elena. Did Stefan really love her?

Damon sighed. A few days he wanted to kiss Elena. He thought he loved her. Were those feelings true?

He sighed. Tomorrow was the day of the carnival, her realised. Would he be allowed to take Katherine with him? Would Elena come?

He would just went with Katherine, he decided. And if anyone got suspicious, they would either compel or kill him. When he got home, he would ask Katherine to come with him. He smiled, smelled someone, turned around and attacked.


End file.
